


Glitter Bombs and Regrets

by orions_doubt, TotallyNotNerdy63



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), BDSM, Bars, Begging, Bondage, Co Writing, Do not hate us, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, F/F, F/M, FellLust Papyrus, FellLust Sans, FellSwap Lust Papyrus, FellSwap Lust Sans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, HorrorLust Papyrus, HorrorLust Sans - Freeform, Lust AUs deserve more love, M/M, More Sanses and Papyri to be added, Oh god, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sadisticness, Sexy stuff ;), Smut, Soulmates, SwapFell Lust Papyrus, SwapFell Lust Sans, SwapLust Papyrus - Freeform, SwapLust Sans - Freeform, UnderLust Sans / SwapLust Sans, UnderLust Sans/ FellLust Sans, Underlust Grillby (Undertale), Underlust Papyrus (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), What have we made, garbage fire, rope bunny, strip clubs, this is a train wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orions_doubt/pseuds/orions_doubt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: what happens when you mix the lust universe with everything else? ya get this shit. welcome to the flaming hot garbage pile.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 93





	1. Grillbae and Regret

You wandered around aimlessly. The vibrations of the speakers jolted the air and made the ground shake. Sound waves hit your ears like a train. You were starting to regret coming here. But, alas, you were pretty much desperate for the cash, and the only jobs that payed good money in this world, were jobs that catered to fuel the sex drive.

Everyone wanted to get laid, everyone wanted to feel sexy. After all, if you weren’t sexy and fun… most likely you would be left in the dust. That was just society these days. You looked completely out of place among the sea of skimpy outfits and unbuttoned shirts. You had opted to wear a baggy sweatshirt and jeans to cover the curviness of your body. It definitely got you some strange looks. Your long indigo hair was in your face, you kept having to blow out puffs of air and sweep it back with your hand to see where you were going. 

You walked through the club, weaving your way through grinding bodies. It seemed everyone was out tonight. You saw girls on girls, boys on boys, monsters on humans, and so on.   
You managed to squeeze your way out of the dance floor right before the beat dropped. The sound of about a hundred people jumping up and down shook the building. You cringing slightly, you were glad that you made it out just in time. Walking up to the bar, you waved a hand at the person who seemed to be in charge. 

Needless to say, he looked extremely good looking (as one needs to be in order to get anywhere in the city of Mt. Ebott), he looked human-esque enough, but he sported purple flames that weaved and curled around his body. Somehow his unbuttoned dress shirt and black slacks didn’t catch on fire. You nearly geeked out, magic always fascinated you. He leaned on the counter seductively and lowered his eyelids. “And what can I get for you, sweetheart∼” 

You cleared your throat, trying your best to not sound nervous (people would eat you up if you even had a hint of insecurity), “Hi, I was the one that inquired about the bartending job?” 

He nods in understanding before straightening up and gesturing to follow him as he heads off. He leads you into a backroom with several plush couches and a giant heart shaped bed. You take a couple of deep breaths to calm your nerves. The flaming man sits on the edge of the bed and crosses his legs daintily.

“Now why should I hire a little insecure thing like you?” A brief frown crosses your face before you sweep the comment off and straighten up.

“Well, I need a job, jobs like these are the only thing that gets good pay, and I can make a mean long-island iced-ted.” 

The man chuckles quietly. “Fine, you’re hired.” 

Your jaw drops: “Just like that?” 

“Yep, but… you gotta ditch the hobo clothes.” Your eyebrows furrow and you look down at your outfit. The man claps his hands and stands up, going into what seems to be a walk-in closet. 

“I actually have the perfect thing for you my dear!” he pops his head out to look at you, “By the by, my name’s Grillby. But you, you can call me anytime.” He sends a wink your way and you can feel your cheeks heat up a little bit. The flaming man you now know as Grillby, comes out of the closet with a scrap of fabric. 

“Is that supposed to be a dress?” 

“Yes! Here you go.” He shoves the dress into your arms before pushing you into the closet. He muffled voice filters through the doors: “There should be some shoes in there too.   
Don’t be afraid to go tall!” 

* * *

Ten minutes later and you find yourself manning the bar in one of the most skimpiest dresses you have ever worn. It’s almost skin tight, and you keep having to pull up the top and pull down the bottom in fear of revealing something.

“barkeep, gimme a round of vodka.” You nod, keeping your head down and hair in your face as you work on pouring the shots. 

“‘ey! did ya hear me?!” Your head shoots up and you glare at the offender. 

“Yes, I heard you, calm down dude.” The person who yelled at you doesn’t look like a very nice person. He looks like most club goers, although the one thing most striking about him is that the dude’s a skeleton. A very edgy one, to be exact. 

First things first, he’s got literal shark teeth, one of them happens to be gold. Second, he’s got a spiked collar fastened loosely around his neck. Third, the crop top he’s got on has a broken heart in the middle. You have to refrain from rolling your eyes. The monster locks his eyes with you and you feel yourself grow uncomfortable. This goes on for a solid ten seconds before his toothy maw breaks into a giant smirk. That’s probably not good for your safety.

You manage to peel your eyes away from him and go back to pouring the shots. Well… until someone pinned you to the bar top. 

“well, well, well. what do we have here?” A hot breath of air puffs on the back of your neck and you refrain from shivering. You’ve fought off plenty of horny weirdos before. The one thing you couldn’t figure out was how the eff the skeleton managed to get behind you without you hearing anything. The arms that were once pinning you in, grasp onto your hips. What you assume is his pelvis, start to grind into your backside. You attempt to push him off. 

“Not interested, pervert.” A low chuckle sounds in your ear.

“you can’t feel it, doll?” His hips take the chance to grind even deeper into your barely-clothed ass. For some reason, you have lost all control of your body. The bottle of vodka sits forgotten in your hands. 

You can feel yourself start to grow warmer. A warm and wet something slides up the side of your neck and ends at the base of your ear. Without realizing it, you tilted your head to the side, exposing the most fragile part of your body.

Another chuckle. “don’t worry, i’ll go easy on you… for now.” 

“SANS!” You can feel the monster perk up a little bit and raise his head from attacking your neck. 

You observe a fricken giant of a skeleton stalking towards the bar. The one thought in your fuzzy, lust-filled head is: “ Those cheekbones could really impale someone. ”

“boss, look what i found.” “Sans” punctuates his sentence by grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at the new guy. The taller skeleton looks down at you before something crosses his sockets.

“If That’s The Case… WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING BACK HERE?!!” Without any warning, the skeleton behind you scoops you up into a waifu carry. 

"Hey! What the hell dude! Put me down!" You shoved at his chest, scowling when your attacks proved futile. 

"mmn...nah doll." You bit your lip and brushed your hair away. The dude was huge, broad shouldered and clearly taller than you by at least a foot and a half. The other skeleton you had deemed to be Sans's brother even taller. The only good part about the predicament you were in was that you now could see above the crowds easily. 

From what you could see, the skeleton holding you captive and his friend were heading to a table filled with… more skeletons. He stopped. 

“fella’s i’d like ya ta meet someone who’s very special…” 

“You just met me!” He places a sharp pinch on your ass to shut you up, which causes you squeal in pain. He quickly glances down and flashes you a smirk before standing you up on the sticky bar table. 

“le’s give a hand ta our soulmate, shall we?” 

You shoot a confused look at him before taking a look at the other monsters below you. 

In total, you count eight. Two of which are the edgy skeletons you just met. The other six look mostly alike, just with different variations. Four of them look overly edgy, the other two look semi-normal. 

“Awwwww! Pappy! She’s So Cute! Although The Dress Could Be Shorter.” You whip around to find the commenter, a smaller version of the stocky edgy dude who’s also wearing a crop top, but has tied it with a blue bandana. 

You shoot a glare at him. A skeletal hand shoots out and drags you down on your knees. You attempt to pull your dress back over your ass only to get snickers from behind you. The guy who dragged you down grabs your chin and forces your head to face him. This one is wearing a cropped orange sweatshirt and currently has a lollipop occupying his mouth. He pulls it out for a moment, making a mental note of how your eyes linger on his tongue for a couple seconds too long. 

“you look like you could use a drink, hun.” You find yourself unable to move. Here you are, on all fours on a bar table that probably hasn’t been cleaned in years, your ass (hopefully everything is covered by your underwear) is on display for the people behind you, and for some reason, the room is getting really hot. You can feel your eyelids start to droop, your inhibitions lowering. Scents fill the air around you, none of them mixing, but you can definitely pick out each one. You can feel your head start to go fuzzy. 

Someone takes you by the arms and pulls you back so you're on display for the whole table. 

“now, i think we ought to introduce ourselves? right? might as well give her something to scream later.” Chuckles are heard from around the table. You struggle to find annoyance in yourself. 

They go around the table and introduce themselves. From what you’ve picked up, the one holding you is Red (who you thought was Sans?), his brother is Edge. Next, the edgy one with the red bandana is Razz, his brother is Hound, then we’ve got a sinnamon roll named Blue, and his brother Stretch. And last but not least, we’ve got Lust and Sin. Yea, you’re gonna have trouble keeping track of them all. You’re just hoping you don’t see them after tonight (but you kind of do want to see them again?). 

“such a good girl.” The one you have come to know as Red has taken it to try and get you as flustered as possible by whispering little praises into your ears. You’re not sure you appreciate it. You are currently sitting between Red and Hound, Hound has his arm slung around you. They have also taken to feeding you drinks, you are currently on your forth shot. Your inhibitions have really lowered themselves if you are willingly snuggling into a dude you just met. 

You have also been watching the others, it seems they all have one big poly family? It’s kind of cute. The past five minutes Lust and Blue have been making out, several others are watching them. You hate to admit that you’re watching too. Lust finally pulls back from Blue, a strand of indigo saliva bridges the gap between them before snapping. You find yourself growing even hotter.

Someone taps your shoulder and you snap your head around to see Stretch leering down at you, a teasing grin on his face. "getting bothered hun?" 

Your face flushes and you shake your head irritably. "No, it's just warm in here."

"oh really?" He leans in, the stick from his lollipop brushing your cheek slightly.

"I-I uh yeah. It must be all the alcohol I've uh had..." Stretch leans in closer and you realize that the booth was now watching with amused looks. Your cheeks felt like they were burning, and you wanted nothing more than to escape from this.

"well...it seems to me-"

"Y/N! There you are darling! I was so worried about you!" Grillby appeared before the table, his purple flames entrancing you almost instantly from the drunken stupor you were in.

"Uhm." Your brain went blank and you barely registered as Grillby pulled you free from Stretch's grasp and began escorting you away.

Wonderful, what an excellent way to start a new job.


	2. Fucking Bullshit and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: swearing, masturbation, skeletons being creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dudes,  
> so, sorry if smut is bad, one of the writers (me) is a part of the asexuality spectrum, so they have no idea how to write this kind of shit. 
> 
> also, slight correction to the first chapter, we meet fellswap in the bar, not swapfell (i have no idea which is which, it might be other way around) so we met hound and razz, not mutt and black.
> 
> and, comments! please, leave them. we love hearing from you guys. it makes our day. 
> 
> cya later skaters!
> 
> -orions_doubt ;)

Grillby rangles you back behind the bar. 

“Now I know tonight is just a tester, so… let’s say after thirty more drinks you’re free to go.”

That’s good, you really needed to head back home before you did anything you might regret. Grillby heads to the backrooms and you start to dutifully mix drinks. 

“you would think i would notice a pretty little thing like you working here before∼”

You look up only to come face to face Lust, who appears to be leaning over the bar. He’s looking at you with lidded sockets. You shift around on your feet. 

“I just started. Jobs like this pay good money.”

He slowly rakes his gaze over your body, then lets his purple tongue lick the front of his teeth. 

“mmmm, i don’t doubt it. between you and me sugar, i like to keep my pets where they belong,” he lets his purple lights settle to look you in the eyes, “you wanna know where that is∼?” He gestures for you to lean forward, and stupidly, you do, “tied to my headboard in nothing but stockings.” He pulls away and gives you a wink. You feel your cheeks heat up for what seems like the millionth time that night. 

He sits back down in his barstool, he mock examines his phalanges. 

“when you get off, sugar?”

You somehow manage to stutter out a response, “Uh, I-i just have to make thir-thirty more drinks.”

He tilts his head. 

“that’s all?”

You nod your head, now slightly regretting that you told him. He puts his fingers in his mouth and blows a shrill whistle (how? He doesn’t have lips?).

Almost immediately half the skeletons appeared at the bar. Lust shoot you a smug look as he repeated what you had stupidly told him.

You noticed that Stretch wasn't amongst the group and you silently thanked lady luck. You couldn't deal with that. You had a job to do. You realized that the skeletons had been quietly conversing while you were stuck in your thoughts, before you could mention anything, Edge slammed his hand onto the counter.

"WE'LL HAVE," He began listing a large order of drinks and you found your jaw dropping. There was no way you could make the drinks that fast.

"Um, dude. I uh hope you realize that's gonna take a while, especially the more complicated ones..." Edge scoffed, and turned away from you.

"don't worry sweetness, we can wait~" Lust purred at you, and you turned away from him mentally reciting the order in your head, you hoped you didn't mess up. 

"we have allll the time in the world." You found yourself snarkily mimicking under your breath.

God, this was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

  
  
  


"OK- So-" you gave an irritable huff, blowing aside your hair which had decided to fall in front of your eyes. You slammed the tray roughly onto the table, uncaring about any spilt drops.

You began passing out the drinks, ignoring the deep chuckles that rang out. You knew you had done at LEAST thirty. You placed the last drinks on the table and turned away storming determinedly off.

"hey wait doll-" Red called after you.

"I gotta fucking report to my boss! One second." You had absolutely no intention on going back. You would sneak out the back and get back to your apartment complex. Sleep sounded nice, what a shame it never really came.

You entered the backroom, and sighed as Grillby gave you an impressed look. "Done already?" He crackled softly, the sound cooling your temper. "I'm impressed, then again..." His mouth cracked into a large grin, "you had some help. Didn't you?"

"..." You remained silent, gathering up your clothes from the locker

"Fine. I'll see you Monday." You felt your neutral expression falter momentarily. Today was Thursday...

"I wouldn't want you to be truly starting on the weekend, that would be cruel. I'm not that sadistic darling." He chuckled, his flames flaring momentarily. He patted you on the shoulder before heading back to the front of the bar.

Finally!

You hurried into the changing room and stripped out of the dress, how you had ever managed to put it on still evaded your mind. You changed back into your sweatshirt and hurried out behind the club into the alley way.

_Flick!_

You jumped and turned around, this was it. This was how you died, just after you got a job...?

Hound was leaning against the brick wall, a cigarette in his mouth, his golden teeth glinted slightly in the dim lighting and you swallowed. You swallow nervously as you try to make a move to pass him. In one swift movement too fast for you to comprehend, you find yourself trapped against a wall, with two arms blocking your escape. 

You look into his eyes, trying to seem brave, “Excuse me.”

He lets out a breathy chuckle, “you didn’t come back. you know what happens when a pet misbehaves?”

Your brain malfunctions for a minute as you try to come up with a response. You aren’t quite sure what to do, no one has ever really put you in a situation like this. You want to feel mad, or maybe even disgusted, but for some messed up reason, you can’t. You do the next best thing and fake it. 

“G-get out of my way, pervert.”

You glare up at him with a steely-cold gaze. You’d be damned if you were going to back down and give in (no matter how much you wanted to). Hound’s sharp teeth twitch into a smirk. One of his skeletal hands comes off the wall and starts to play with a lock of your hair. He returns his gaze back down to you. 

“ya know, someone really ought to teach ya some respect.” 

You repress the urge to shiver (with a lot of effort). Making a bold move, you smack his hand away. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” you hiss through your teeth.

Hound’s eye sockets narrow and you can hear a growling sound emitting from behind those fucking teeth of his. 

“HOUND!”

You both turn towards the sound. The silhouette of Razz is seen standing in the entrance way of the ally. His hands are on his hips and he looks a bit pissed off.

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE HUMAN!”

Hound steps away from you with his fists clenched, obviously as some sort of restraining method. 

“not to do it…”

“EXACTLY. NOW, BOTH OF YOU, FOLLOW ME.”

Hound dutifully follows after his brother. You just stand there, refusing to budge. Razz rolls the red lights in his sockets. 

“SOON ENOUGH YOU WILL LEARN THAT DISOBEYING ME WILL BE A CAUSE FOR PUNISHMENT. COME HERE.”

You groan. At this point, you probably aren’t going to be home and in your bed any time soon if you don’t listen to prick, so you might as well play along with him. You follow the two skeletons back into the bar and back to the booth filled with the others. Cheers erupt when they spot you. 

“hey! look who’s back!”

“where’d the dress go, doll?”

“did ya miss us?”

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH.”

You tried to keep a neutral face as you were forced to sit in between Razz and Blue. Blue was bouncing up and down excitedly, from what you observed, he seemed to have the most energy out of everyone in the group. Razz stood up on his seat and decided to announce your little mistake to the rest of the table. 

“NOW, SINCE THE BRAT,” you grimace at what you were just called, “HAS DECIDED TO MISBEHAVE, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO PROPERLY INTRODUCE HER TO WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DISOBEY.”

You shift uncomfortably in your seat and lower your head. Your thinking is that if you make them believe that you are sorry enough, they might leave you alone, and you can go home. After all, they have to get bored of you eventually, right? Oh, what you wouldn’t give to be in your warm cozy bed, blocking out all signs of the outside world. You get pulled out of your fantasy when Stretch taps you on the shoulder. 

“did ya hear any of that.”

You were supposed to be paying attention, but instead, you weren’t keeping track of the last five minutes of the conversation. You shake your head, embarrassed. 

“welp, doll, what do you think your punishment should be.” 

Your face automatically turns red. Heh, yep, your mind definitely went straight into the gutter. Unfortunately for you, Red catches sight of this. 

“mmm, i like yer style doll. don’t worry, that’ll come soon enough. for now boys, i think we should send ‘er home.”

He gives an evil wink and the rest of the table (besides you) seems to catch on to whatever the fuck he just implied. You furrow your brow in confusion. That was way easier than you expected, but you won’t take it for granted. 

“OOO, I KNOW, WE CAN PUT OUR NUMBERS IN YOUR PHONE!”

That seems harmless, right? There's no guarantee that you’ll actually call them, but whatever keeps them happy and away from you. You grudgingly pass your phone to Blue, which he proceeds to pass along to the rest of the table to input their numbers. Once that’s all done, Red, the fucker, insists on giving you a hug before you leave (but he also sneaks in a peck on the cheek). You make your way quickly out of the bar. You really need to take a shower tonight. 

* * *

  
  
  


“how long does it take your magic to kick in again?”

“give it about thirty minutes. gives her just enough time to get home and take a shower.”

Red’s smirk grows into an almost evil expression. 

* * *

  
  
  


You collapse on the fluffy comforter of your bed. Your arms and legs do an eagle spread as you nuzzle into the soft fabric. You had taken a quick, but effective shower to wash the club gunk off of you, and now it was time to finally sleep. Sleep and get this ridiculous day behind you. You managed to wiggle yourself under the covers and curl around a pillow. 

You lay there for a few minutes before tossing to the other side. The back again, then to the other side, then back. You noticed the room, even though it was winter, was getting unbearably hot. You groaned and stripped off your pajama bottoms before trying to go back to sleep. You found yourself drifting on and off again, each time you woke was hotter than the last. 

* * *

  
  


You woke up at 6:30, far too early for your day off, plus considering that you had a late night. At some point, you had stripped off all clothes, now you were laying in bed, with only the thinnest sheet to cover you. For some reason, you were still sweltering. Your first thought is that something might be wrong with the furnace, you would have to ask the landlord about it later. You rolled over groaning, trying to find a cool spot on the bed so maybe, just maybe, you could fall asleep again. You only found a bunch of sweat soaked sheets. You grimaced. You were definitely going to have to do laundry today. 

You heaved yourself out of bed with a grunt, only for something wet to trickle down your leg. You paused a moment and looked down with a confused look appearing on your face. Was it sweat? Did you really sweat that much? You took another step, only to feel the wetness that you once thought was sweat, rub together at the apex of your thighs. A horrified look crossed your face. 

You reached down and swiped a finger between your folds, only to find it come away with a glistening layer of clear, sticky fluid coating it. That one touch was enough to set you on fire. You fell back onto your bed, rubbing your thighs together, trying to get any semblance of friction you could. You could feel the room getting even warmer, to the point of a sauna. You made a decision. You would take care of it, and it would go away. Boom, case solved. 

You gritted your teeth and reached down, once again, sliding a finger in between the folds of skin to get to one of the most sought-after pieces of your body (apart from your vital organs, of course). You exhaled a shaky breath and tried to replicate the things you would hear from fanfiction or erotica. You rubbed up and down along your slit, trying to find that one spot… You managed to hit it, and a burst of pleasure shot through your body, causing you to arch your back and make a little gasp. One of your hands covered your mouth quickly, and your cheeks burned. Never in your life had you ever felt compelled to make a sound like that, and here you fucking were. 

You bit down on your knuckles, trying to keep any more sounds from escaping and you tried to stimulate yourself even further. You flicked the little nub this way and that, rubbing little circles. It was almost to the point that you couldn’t get any good friction due to the insane amount of discharge you were producing. You frowned and you breathed heavily around your knuckle. You hoped you wouldn’t have to go this far, but you really needed to get rid of the heat. You lowered your hand and lined up a finger with the main event. 

Shoving your finger into the knuckle, another shock of pleasure ran up your spine. A muffled groan escaped around the hand in your mouth. Without realizing, your mind had started to wander off.

_He would lean over you, his red eye lights stared straight into your soul. You writhed under him, absolutely helpless. His hand came up to stroke your cheek in a calming gesture. You whimpered, desperate for any attention from him. He sat back, watching you attempt to find some sort of friction, while he pulled his gloves off, one finger at a time. You eventually couldn’t take it anymore, a hand shot down and started to rub furiously at your clit. You didn’t get anywhere, he snatched your wrists and pinned them above your head, tying them together with his beloved red…_

You shook yourself out of your fantasy. You refused to think anything sinful about anyone. Fuck them, you didn’t need their help, even when it was just in your head. 

You worked your finger in and out of you, trying to find that one magical spot to make you see stars. The hand that was in your mouth joined the one down below, continuing to stimulate your clit even further. You could feel the coil inside start to grow tighter, your movements sped up, desperate to find an end before…

_I’m on the highway to hell!_

_On the highway to hell!_

Your phone on the bedside table started to ring, startling you out of the zone. You groaned and retracted your hands before wiping them off on the sheets (they were going to have to be cleaned anyways) and picking up the phone. You saw it was from one of the numbers recently saved into your phone under a ridiculous contact name that you didn't even want to look at. 

“Hello?” you tried to portray to the person on the other side of the line that you didn’t want to be interrupted. 

_“hey sugar∼”_

You groaned, this was the last thing you needed, fucking Lust, “How did you get my number? I thought you just gave me yours.”

_“yes, well, i wrote it down and did the honors of giving it to everyone else.”_

You resisted the growl that was threatening to come up from the back of your throat: “Gee thanks man.”

_“for any reason, you wouldn’t happen to be struggling with anything over there, would you?”_

Then it clicked. They did this to you. That hug that Red wanted when you left last night. You had heard of monsters having magic that could change your emotions, but you had never heard about monsters being able to do this to a human. 

“You fucking did this?”

_“oops, well, i guess there’s no point in denying it. honestly, we thought you would call sooner∼ we actually had a bet placed for who you would ring up first.”_

You face palmed. Lovely, you now had eight skeletons who wanted to have phone sex with you. What could be worse?

“Listen dude, I don’t care how you did it, but I just want it to fucking stop,” you realized that you were unconsciously rubbing your thighs together and you straightened up, attempting to stop. 

_“well, i mean, you can try on your own, but for a person with as little experience as you, it would be a little hard. most likely you’re gonna need someone of my skill to get it to stop∼”_

You glared at nothing in particular, “Fuck you man, just actually, fuck you. That’s really not cool. I’ll be damned if I ever get help from you.”

_“we’ll see what you say in a couple hours. ta-ta for now, sugar!”_

The sound of the phone being hung up from the other end has you wanting to crush the phone in your hand. He had the gall to hang up on you?! Oh, you were fucking mad, which was doing absolutely nothing to help your situation, because now you were mad, and horny. 

You stomped out of your room, looking up places where you could get stuff to help with this (essentially, a sex shop). The nearest one was a couple blocks away, it opened in an hour. It would take you about thirty minutes to walk there, meaning you had thirty minutes to do absolutely nothing and wait around. 

You spent the time taking a cold shower (it did almost nothing, as soon as you were out, you could feel the stickiness start producing between your legs again) and putting on clothes that would hopefully hide the definite wet spot that would be one anything you wore. You settled for a black pleated skirt you haven’t worn since high-school. It was a little on the shorter side (barely covering your butt), but you threw on a pair of boy-short panties, that wouldn’t show anything if you bent over. You threw on an oversized sweatshirt before giving yourself a once over in the mirror. You weren’t as covered as you would have liked to be, but at least no one would point out anything embarrassing. 

You headed out of your apartment and onto the streets of Ebott City. You started at a brisk pace, you didn’t want to cause any more attraction to yourself than you needed to. You realized two flaws with your skirt as you were walking. One, there was no barrier for your thighs not to cause friction, and two, there was no extra layer, meaning the wetness that was already soaking your underwear, was left to drip down your thighs. You groaned and hurried faster, unaware of some of the vicious smirks and knowing looks that monsters would give you as you walked passed. 

Finally arriving at the shop, you pushed through the door. Hopefully, this would just be a quick in, and a quick out. Knowing your luck, it was probably not going to be that way. 


	3. Sex Toys and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight smut, dub-con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry it's been a while, both Nerdy and i have been pretty busy with other fics. Nerdy's got a video game simulator and also posted a one shot with fem!red, i've got a fem!red story and a nightmare story i'm working on, so go check those out. 
> 
> anyways, this chapter was kinda a struggle cause we kept changing our minds for what we wanted to do. 
> 
> also, if y'all wanna do me a favor and cheer Nerdy up in the comments, that would be great ;)
> 
> cya later, dudes!  
> -orions_doubt

Immediately, you were overwhelmed. The sheer amount of shit was astonishing to you, that, and your situation really wasn’t getting any better with all of the dick-shaped objects out on display. A bunny monster with pink fur and several piercings popped her head out from behind the cash register counter. 

“Hiya, hun! Take a look around, tell me if you need anything!”

You walked over to the bunny. You had no idea where the hell to start, and if you didn’t get some help, you would most likely end up with something that made you pregnant. 

“Hey, I have a slight problem?”

The bunny popped her head up once again: “Sure thing! What’s the problem?”

“I seem be stuck in a perpetual heat, and I’m pretty sure the only way to get out of it is… a… uh-”

“Orgasm?”

“Yea, that…”

The bunny narrows her eyes, “You wouldn’t have happened to come in contact with any edgy looking monsters recently? One’s that look like they shop at Hot Topic or Spencer's?”

“Yea! Actually. Four guys, all skeletons.”

The bunny monster chuckles, it almost sounds sinister, “Ah, yep, that would definitely cause it. I think I have just the thin-”

“i got her covered, bun.”

You give a small squeak of surprise and turn around to find a hulking mass of a monster behind you. He’s a skeleton, of course. He’s dressed similarly to the skeletons from last night, but he looks a little less friendly, with a giant hole on the side of his skull and a bloated red eye filling up a socket. 

The bunny eyed the new skeleton. You felt a wave of irritation wash over you as a million questions raced through your head. What was up with all the god damn skeletons? Were they over half the monster population?

"You sure, dude? I'm not sure if she-" The skeleton glared at the bunny and she gave a quiet eep and turned away, burying herself back behind the counter.

You whined as a hand clasped your shoulder. The pressure sending sparks through your heated body. "why don't you just come on with me, lamb?" The skeleton spoke softly in your ear. That little action made half of your brain want to vomit, and the other half… well, you don’t want to admit what the other half is telling you to do.

The skeleton barely paid attention to your struggling, a terrifying grin dancing across his face. He brought you out to the front of the store, and held the door for you. You stood in place, you were a woman on a mission who was this man to stop you. You decided to tell him that.

"Yeah, no, dude. I'm here for something, and I highly doubt that you,” you gestured to him, “can help me with that. So kindly, fuck off.” You snarl that last bit, making sure to show your teeth a little bit. The intimidating looking monster simply raised a brow, before leaning down, his jagged teeth make contact with your ear. 

“actually, i think i may be exactly what you’re looking for, little lamb.” 

A hot puff of air makes its way onto the side of your neck. You shift from foot to foot, trying to alleviate some of the heat that just made its way through you. This was the last thing you needed. More horny-ass skeletons. Fuck this. Both of his giant-ass hands were gripping your shoulders, a low chuckle reverberated through him. Before you could stop it, a slight whimper made its way through your lips. Well, needless to say, you were fucked. The monster began pushing you backwards, forcing you to backpedal to prevent from falling on your ass. 

You felt your back hit a wall. You swallowed dryly. 

"Get off me." You pushed against his chest, but to no surprise he didn't budge. Shit.

He chuckled, the noise deep and husky and you felt your legs buckle and your ovaries swoon. He had your hands pinned tightly to your side. You had somehow, in the span of five minutes, gotten yourself into deep shit. The things you manage to accomplish. Honestly. 

"Wha-" You opened your mouth to complain like the idiot you were.

  
  


He slammed his teeth into your lips and you flinched backwards moaning slightly. The burning sensation between your legs fading slightly from his touch and you melted into the kiss. What would it matter if you just gave in? Probably not a lot… It would definitely help. 

His hands were roaming over your body, relief radiating from the faint trail of his touch, but it was also leaving you wanting more. One hand made its way up your side, squeezing the plush of your hips and circling the fabric just below your breast. You feel what you assume is his tongue, prod at your lips. In a “fuck it” moment, you decide to give in. You open, only for your mouth to immediately get overwhelmed with the taste of copper, almost like you were sucking on a penny. You felt your morals chipping away slowly as his hands reached the waistband of your skirt.

"Oh There You Are Y/N~" You jerked back from the kiss, reality striking you full on. You were about to fuck a stranger in a alley, on a busy street, where other people and monsters were, and someone just called you by name. God, you were insane. Oh, that and, YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME.

The skeleton over you growled softly, sending another spark straight to your core, as Blue sashayed his way to you, his eyelights sparkling cheerfully. You made an attempt to straighten yourself out, and look like you hadn’t just made out with a complete stranger. 

"We Were So Worried When You Never Replied To Our Texts." He tugged at your shoulder slightly, ignoring the warning growl from the Spooky Scary Skeleton.

"Oh, Knock It Off, Axe. You'll Get Your Turn Soon Enough."

Blue sends a wink at you and pulls you from… Axe’s… grasp. His mom must’ve not loved him enough if she named this dude “Axe”. Blue turns you away and slings an arm over your shoulders to keep you from looking back or running away. He leads you down the street. 

“So, What Were You Doing In There~?” You wonder how is it that every word that comes out of his mouth manages to sound like a purr. You try to shrug off his touch, that is not doing anything for your highly increased libido right now. 

“I think you know. Fucker.”

Blue fakes a gasp, “Why, Princess, Why On Earth Would You Think I Had Anything To Do With This?”

You roll your eyes, attempting to walk with a space in between your thighs to prevent rubbing. Curse you and your thick-ass legs. You cross your arms moodily, unaware of the fact that it just makes your chest more prominent. You also don’t notice how Blue’s eyelights dart up and down your body for a quick second, before returning on your face. 

“How About We Get A Nice Coffee And Talk Things Over~?”

A hot drink is going to do nothing for you right now. You could just get something iced though. Against your better judgement, and against the fact that you really just need to pick up a cucumber at a grocery store, you nod in consent. Blue lets out an overdramatic squeal and leads you into the first coffee shop he finds. 

He sits you down at a table in the back corner and you have to resist the urge to manspread. Fucking skirts. He comes back a minute later with two steaming cups of coffee. Welp, looks like you aren’t getting anything cold from this guy. Fucking sadist. You take a sip of your drink just to be polite. Whoever made it really went overboard with the cinnamon. You take another sip, noticing out of the corner of your eye that Blue is watching you like a hawk. 

“Something on my face?” 

Blue smirks, “No, Not At All, Princess. I Was Hoping You Could Answer A Question Of Mine. All Of Us Have Been Wanting To Hear The Answer. Who Are You Going To Call First?”

You groan. Of course he was going to ask this. Why didn’t you think ahead? 

“Uh, no one honestly. Y’all kinda suck.”

Blue narrows his eyes seductively, which is very strange coming from a guy like him. If it weren’t for the crop top, he would have been a poster child for an innocent bean. You realize that this is not the answer that he was hoping for. But, can he blame you? You only have some amount of control here, you want to extort it to its fullest. In the back of your mind, you are aware of the fact that the attraction to them is undeniable, and that you will most likely be giving in sometime soon. You can wait for a little while longer though. Your pride is basically the only thing stopping you at this point. 

You stand up abruptly from the table, deciding that you are done with this conversation. 

“Hey, dude, thanks for the coffee, but I gotta go.”

You race out of the coffee shop, fully aware of the eyelights burning against your back. You walk briskly back to your apartment. An alarmingly big portion of your mind is screaming at you to go back to him and let him help you out. In one final act of defiance, you whip your phone out of your pocket and block each one of their contacts. You  _ don’t _ need their help and you  _ don’t  _ need to see them ever again. You are a strong, independent woman! Fuck them! And their sinful… You grit your teeth, trying to banish the unholy thoughts from your brain. 

The walk back to your apartment is full of you trying, and failing miserably to think about literally anything else. 

You fish out the keys to your apartment from your hoodie pocket, unlocking the rusty old lock, that would probably do nothing if someone  _ really _ wanted to get in. You swung the door open just enough for you to slip through. Shutting the door behind you, you made sure to lock the deadbolt in case any more skeletons were going to try and see you today (like that would stop them). Before you could do anything else, a loud  _ slam _ echoed through the apartment as you were pushed against the entryway door. Looks like you’ve just gained a stalker. 

Hovering above you, is none other than creepy-boi Axe himself. Rational you would be screaming for help, but this wasn’t rational you. This was heat-driven you. His big hands envelope your shoulders completely. You find a whine slip out of your mouth, anticipation too much for you to bear. 

He leans down so the two of you are face to face, “i think, i wanna finish what we started. don’t you, lamb?”

Against the better half of your judgement, you nod your head. The perpetual smirk on Axe’s face grows wider, “such a good little meal.” He closes the small distance between the two of you and captures your mouth in a gentle kiss. Well, it starts off as gentle. Before you know it, your tongues are dancing in harmony (him in the lead, of course). Once again, the taste of copper invades your senses, leaving you completely woozy. 

His hands glide down your body gracefully, trailing hot paths down your skin. They gently hoist your legs up to sit on the ridges of his pelvis. He pushes you even further into the door, one hand leaving your leg to tangle and pull at your hair, eliciting little gasping sounds, the other kneads at the skin just below your butt. You can’t help yourself but to moan. Despite the small amount of relief you can feel this is getting you, you need more. You scrap your nails down his back, hoping he will take the hint. He responses with a growl that shakes you to your very core. You can feel the wetness in your panties (now barely doing anything), begging to be touched by someone, ANYONE. 

He must be physic, either that or you were good at communicating. He grinds his pelvis into the apex of your thighs, making his want clear too. And OH MY LORD, that sets you on fire a whole new way. You groan and let your hands leave his body, in an attempt to explore your own. A slight pop is heard, the smell of ozone surrounds you as you find yourself falling on a fluffy bed. You don’t even acknowledge the fact that you just teleported, or the fact that this is not your bed, or your room, due to the smell of copper that surrounds you. You just want more, and your partner seems to have left you. You open your eyes to find Axe standing above you on the bed, looking down at you with the one bloated eye. For the first time in your life, you feel undeniably sexy. 

You whine at him, he shakes his head. You pout, and try to tell him wordlessly to come back, once again, he shakes his head. His arms stay crossed over his chest, face remains stoic. You huff and fall back on the bed. Two can play it this way. Never in your life would you have thought to be so bold, but DAMMIT you need relief and FAST! You wiggle around, rubbing your thighs together and playing with yourself through your clothes. Cupping your chest and squeezing it together. You bite your lip in an attempt to look sexy. You open your eyes again, he hasn’t budged, but he is sweating slightly. 

You flash him a scary grin as you take it one step further, you strip your sweatshirt off, revealing the black t-shirt bra underneath (you put that one last minute, it hurt like heck if the girls bounced around all day). You run your hands down your sides and squeeze your chest together, nearly making your assets spill out of the flimsy barrier of fabric. You wouldn’t want to do that yet, he wants it, he needs to get it. You hear a low growl coming from the skeleton in front of you. You peek open your eyes to see him standing there sweating nervously. His teeth are grinding and his fists are clenched in an attempt to stay calm. You can tell he’s about to snap. Just for good measure, you moan loudly (probably one of the most risqué noises you have ever made). 

The pupil in his bloated eye, dilates drastically. Score! He makes a step towards you. 

_ Bang! _

The door slams open, revealing yet another skeleton. Fucking hell. 

“you got another whore in here? i thought you said you met someone… oh-” the skeleton (this one even fucking taller than the guy in front of you) leans against the doorway, “got room for another?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's Nerdy lmao. Ok so really quick I have a few notes
> 
> Firstly: Our book was heavily inspired by these lovely people: https://mobile.twitter.com/UT_AU_Garnet
> 
> I have no idea how to do the link thing or I would've done it.
> 
> Secondly: I have a TUMBLR! And so does the co author but unfortunately they have no idea how to work it, so just check out mine! @TotallyNotNerdy63
> 
> Thirdly: Come join the discord! We have many things, including some bots now. We have art and many other things!  
> https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH
> 
> Fourthly: Any fanart should be sent to this email TotallyNotNerdy63@gmail.com and it might just posted!
> 
> Fifthly: Any specific characters you would like to see? We're gonna try to get as RANDOM as possible and if that means making a "MafiaLustSwapFellDanceTale AU" so be it!
> 
> And Lastly: Please feel free to leave a comment! We live getting them and reading your thoughts! You guys are our motivation! Nothing makes us happier (except maybe a few other things) than seeing y'alls love and crap ;)
> 
> Love y'all <3
> 
> \- TotallyNotNerdy63


End file.
